Not every one likes surprises
by cookie monster rocksBI
Summary: The girls get an unwanted surprise when three boys from hell come back to Townsville. Even worse the mayor wants the powerpuff girls to watch over them for a year, on top of that the girls have their own suprsing problems, proving that not everyone likes suprises; specially ones that change you for the worst, or will they?


Alright before I start with the story I just want you to know a few things:

The professor is called John.

He is married to a very high ranked female scientist named Molly.

Molly can't have children but she made her own, kind of like how the professor did but with no super powers. His name is Bernard.

The moved closer to the city in a large house with five bedrooms and four bathrooms.

They girls and boys are sixteen while Bernard is thirteen.

I think that's it, if you want me to put in a little of your favorite couple let me know. I already have who everyone with pare up with, but I wouldn't mind adding something different at the beginning.

- On with the story… -

Three fairly tall teenaged boys sighed as they dropped many different sized boxes in front of a large pale brown color house. The boy standing on the farther left smirked, lighting a cigarette. He had jet black hair that was naturally spiked up, and forest green eyes.

The boy standing in the middle began to whimper as the smoke from the cigarette circled around his head. He waved his hand in front of his face while whispering white rabbit repeatedly, wishing for the smoke to leave. The boy had longer blonde hair that reached just below his ears, and dark blue eyes.

The boy standing on the farther right frowned at his brothers actions. By how long they've been locked in the training academy you'd think they'd act just a bit differently on their first visit to their new home. He took off his dark red cap and shook his head, causing his long dark orange hair to slightly fall in his face. In one quick movement he tied his hair back reviling his unnatural red eyes.

"I think that's all… I'll be back on Monday to walk through the school you with, if you need anything in till then ask Brick, he might be nice enough to go and buy it for you." A tall nicely curved woman said, walking up from behind the boys.

She handed the red hair boy a small blue card, and turned her attention to the other two. "Boomer no calling me to tell on your brothers, and Butch, no calling just to flirt." She said, waiting for them to nod their head in agreement.

Butch bit his lower lip before smirking. "I won't need to call you for that. We're not in an all-boys school anymore; there are plenty of britches I can get my hands on." The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust, as those disgraceful words left his smoke filled mouth.

They said their goodbyes before Brick unlocked the door opening it to a large boot room and closet space. To their surprise there were many people in the house clean and cooking, or just walking around, all dressed properly in dresses or very fine suits.

The house was already furnished with very high tect items. A fairly wide stairwell was not too far from the front door, leading to a small hallway with two doors on the right side. A dark blue sticker with Boomer written on it was stuck to both the doors. There was the same stickers but with Butch in a forest green color down on the basement door, and three doors with Brick written in red on the main floor.

"Wendy went overboard this time…" Brick said under his breath.

Boomer shook his head in disagreement. "Think of all the houses in Townsville. Now think of how lucky we are to have such a nice home, with such nice things. Besides the only thing she's paying for is the house, the furniture and whatever food we need." Boomer said, plopping himself down on a soft blue couch.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go check out the kitchen, I am starved. "Butch laughed, jogging away from his brothers, disappearing around a corner at the end of a hall.

Brick shrugged figuring the best place to look around first is his three rooms. He opened the first door. Nothing too exciting just a toilet, shower, bath, and sink.

In the second room was a large king sixed bed pushed up against the far back wall under a wide tall window overlooking a beautiful lake and giant apple blossom tree. On both sides of the bed were to shorter dark brown side tables with one drawer. Across from the bed was a huge walk in closet, and a medium sized desk with different sized and colored paper and drawing utensils.

Brick flopped down on his bed, relaxing his arms and legs and just staring up at the ceiling. "What kind of vacation from school is going to another school?" He asked himself, slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

- End for now. I'll make the other chapters way longer, don't worry! -

Tell me what you think so far. Sorry I would have written more, but I want to see how many people will actually read my story. I'll try to upload as soon as I can, but my teachers don't like me and give me more homework than the rest of my class… Any way on weekends I'll probably upload soon and write more. No chapters will be uploaded on Wednesdays, my mother works and I don't get home in till twelve at night.


End file.
